Zim's weird day
by wolfgirl and sonic 23
Summary: What if Specter goes to Skool? Does he discover Zim's secret? How will Dib react to Specter's arrival or beliefs that Zim is an alien? Why does Gir need the gravy? Read this to find out!


Me: Here's a story to prove that I'm still here. I was watching Invader Zim on Nick and noticed many similarities in it so this is what I thought if Specter met Zim.I do not own anything!

Specter:* Sees Gir eating tacos and watching pigs on the TV* O_O...weird creature.

* * *

**_It was a regular day for Zim as usual. Dib is still trying to tell that he's actually an alien which nobody cared or believed. Skool was regular only with different subjects that these humans learn everyday. Each time Mrs. Bitters says 'nothing' on each subject, it makes him want to puke on Dib's giant head. Zim snapped out of his trance from the screeching sound on the board." Now that I used this chalk to get you out of 'fairy world', I would like to introduce our new student...uh...Specter," the old hag rasped, pointing at the white monkey wearing what it seems to be a tuxedo. He had a helmet on his head, but you can still see his white spiky hair. The monkey also had blood-red eyes, however his right eye is covered by his hair._**

**_Zim glanced at Dib, who was raising his hand." But Mrs. Bitters, the student is a monkey and we already have an alien in our class!" he said, still trying to reveal Zim's true identity." The only thing we have enough of is you and your flattery that Zim is an alien. Monkey or not, this is our new student and you all need to give him a proper welcome!" she hissed as Specter took his seat behind Zim._**

**_" I know that there's something evil about that monkey, I just know it..," Dib mumbled, writing Specter's name on the investigating list next to Zim's. The bell rang for lunch and everyone ran out of the class room." Finally. I'm got hungry at the beginning of class," Gaz growled, playing her video game while walking out of the door." Sweet biscuits! I got to use the restroom thingy or what so ever now!" Zim cried, running off._**

**_" He's just saying that to contact his speices to invade this world," Dib muttered and sees the new student heading off to the lunchroom." But before that, lets find out the truth about this monkey," he said, running after him._**

**_In the lunchroom..._**

**_" Darn it! The humans closed the room and now I can't contact the lords," he growled and looked for a table to sit with a tray on his hands or claws. The Irken looked behind him if Dib-stink was stalking him, but sees his human rival stalking the monkey. Zim sat next to Specter and sitting in the table behind them was only Dib._**

**_"So new student being of this skool, whats your name?" he asked, but the monkey stayed silent, chewing on his strawberry cupcake._**

**_"Did you hear me? Now speak!''_**

**_Nothing._**

**_" Are you listening to me..."_**

**_Nothing...but nothing._**

**_" Talk to Zim, you stupid simian!" Zim yelled very enraged and that caught his attention." My name is Specter and DON'T you ever call me that dumb name!" he snarled as Dib gasped.* The monkey can talk? How is that possible? But most of all, Zim and Specter are sitting at the same table! They must be planning something,* he thought while eating his sandwich and writing a report at the same time._**

**_" Humans like you sicken me, but you're not human, are you?" the monkey asked with narrow eyes or eye since the other is covered by his hair." How did- I mean yeah...I'm human," the 'human' stammered, but Specter isn't buying it." Don't lie. I can tell thats a disguise, you piece of filth!" he snarled at Dib came under table between them and pointed at Zim._**

**_"See? I told you that someone would listen to me!" he said very proud of him and imagining Zim being taken by the F.B.I and experimented by scientists. Specter gave a look of disgust." True about him, but the only 'alien' is you. I mean, look how big that head is! Its big enough to clog the toilet!" the monkey spat and pointed at Dib's head._**

**_" Its not big! Why do you people keep saying that?" the crazed kid replied with two hands on his head._**

**_" Zim agrees with monkey, Dib-stink. Your head indeed is the biggest thing on this planet of dirt," the Irken agreed with a grin, showing his sharp teeth. Dib ran out of Skool, crying._**

**_Zim realized that Skool was over as soon the human with the big head left." Finally. now I can continue my plans to rule the world! But first, I need to buy some tacos,"._**

**_Few mintues aftr getting tacos and walking back to base..._**

**_Zim went inside the pink and green house with the bag of tacos in his hand." Gir! Who entered the base while I'm away?" he yelled for his sidekick, seeing the living room covered in gravy. _**

**_Then a silver and blue droid head popped out of the pile of chicken." I don't know, but he made lots of gravy and I want tacos!" Gir said cheerful, rolling his way toward Zim in the gravy and cupcakes. The sidekick grabbed the bag and jumped back in the pile of chicken and cupcakes. _**

**_The Irken picked the cupcake and sniffed it before eating." This stuff tastes just like strawberries...STRAWBERRIES!" he said through chewing and going to the elevator under the floor tile to his lab. He quickly scanned the half-eaten treat and taking off his disguise, revealing his ruby eyes and antennas." Someone did enter the base and distracted Gir so they could discover my plans! But WHO...Specter!" he growled and started heading outside." Gir! Help me find Specter before he does...!" he froze and sees the albino monkey standing there, wearing a brown cape and red pants with an evil look." Before I do what exactly?" he snickered as Gir came out with gravy on his face._**

**_" Hi Monkey who made the gravy, chicken, and cupcakes!" the robot greeted as Zim threw a piggy at him." What are you doing with my plans to rule this world!" the green skinned creature hissed as the albino gave a confused look." I wasn't taking your data," he replied as Zim pointed at him._**

**_" Lies! you're lying, you stupid ape!"_**

**_" I came to get some metal and acid,"_**

**_" You can't fool Zim with your-W-what? But the cupcakes and the gravy.."_**

**_Specter sighed and points at Gir, who was shoving the chicken in his mouth." I came in your house and noticed that you're not there. Then THAT thing asked me to make this mess for something to happen. I believe a flying pig," the monkey explained as Zim looked at the sky." A flying pig? There is no such thing as...!" Zim was interrupted by screeching. They looked up and saw a pig with wings in the air and it swoop down to grab all the gravy and cupcakes._**

**_" Piggy!" Gir exclaimed and hopped on its back and they flew to the distance." I told you that gravy, chicken, and cupcakes attracts flying pigs!" he yelled from afar as the pig flew with the flock of flying pigs._**

**_Dib's house..._**

**_Gaz looked at the flying pigs through the window. Dib comes in her room and looked as well." I guess you saw it, too," he said as his sister looked back at her video game screen._**

**_" Yeah...and I blame you for existing in this world for this to happen," she replied, staring at the monsters being sliced in bits._**

**_Back with Zim and Specter after a few minutes..._**

**_" So that robot was telling the truth..." Specter muttered, not believing what he just saw._**

**_" That's Gir for you. I've seen worse, but this is stupid. I would've used those pigs to take over this planet of dirt," he grumbled and gave the monkey the supplies that he needed." Thanks for stuff, Zim. Now I gotta get back before the pipo monkeys do something as stupid as this! May there be luck to you and me that we take over this planet to get rid of these humans!" he replied and pressed a button on his watch, teleporting himself and the stuff back to his base._**

**_" Don't worry about Skool! I'll tell Mrs. Bitters that you were taken by puppies!" Zim yelled so the monkey could hear before disappearing." May wish luck is right though because this was the idiotic day I've had! Stupid pigs with wings had to eat all the food and tacos!" he growled and saw one taco in peace on the floor. Zim was about grab it till Gir came out of no where and ate it._**

**_" Hi! I told the pigs to fly me back home!" he exclaimed as Zim backed his way outside._**

**_The Irken fell to his knees and puts his fists in the air." NNNNNOOOOOOO!"_**

**_THE END_**

_**

* * *

**_

Me: R&R and tell if you enjoyed the story. I thought this story would be random if I added flying pigs.

Specter: You had fun while I was in a room with NOTHING!

Me: See ya later!


End file.
